sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyznanie Alexego
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Kiedyś na forum SF w fanklubie Alexego napisałam krótki scenariusz do gry zainspirowana tym, że być może Alexy kiedyś będzie "facetem do zdobycia". Ostatecznie postanowiłam zrobić z tego krótkie opowiadanie, które właśnie tu publikuję~! W szkole trwają przygotowania do szkolnego kiermaszu. Tymczasem Alexy błąka się po korytarzach z głową w chmurach. Co go trapi? Czy Sucrette zdoła go pocieszyć? = Opowiadanie = Już od dawna wiedziałam, że jest coś nie tam z Alexym. Chodził z głową w chmurach, obijał się na zajęciach, na przerwach włóczył się sam z kąta w kąt. Jeśli go już z kimś widziałam, to była to Violetta, która z wypiekami na twarzy pokazywała mu swoje szkice, którymi Alexy zazwyczaj się zachwycał... jednak od jakiegoś czasu nawet tutaj widziałam wymuszony uśmiech. Za każdym razem kiedy chciałam do niego podejść i spróbować z nim porozmawiać, działo się coś niespodziewanego i ostatecznie odwracałam się w innym kierunku i biegłam na drugi koniec szkoły. Przez zamieszanie związane ze szkolnym kiermaszem miałam sporo na głowie. Jak zwykle, wszyscy zwalali na mnie swoje obowiązki bądź prosili o pomoc, a ja nie potrafiłam odmówić. Najpierw Rozalia zmusiła mnie do pomocy przy robieniu strojów dla sprzedawców. Oczywiście nie dopuściła mnie do szycia, ale za to robiłam za tragarza, sprzątaczkę i, jak to ujęła, "ministra od spraw komunikacji interpersonalnej". Cokolwiek miała na myśli, wyglądałam raczej jak pracownik od brudnej roboty, latając po szkole jak głupia za ludźmi i próbując ich namówić do przymierzenia strojów Rozy. Choć i tak to nic w porównaniu z tym, że znowu przekroczyła budżet i to właśnie ja za to oberwałam, bo to mnie wysłała do dyrektorki po to, żeby ją o tym poinformować. Żeby było śmieszniej, dyrektorka wyznaczyła mi kolejne zadania. Nigdy nie wspominałam dobrze biegania za Kiki, więc skrzywiłam się słysząc to polecenie. Mimo wszystko, jeszcze cięższe było przekonanie Kastiela, żeby pomógł Lysandrowi przy organizacji kiermaszu. Dyrektorka nie mogła wyznaczyć do tego gorszych osób! A wszystko dlatego, że (jak twierdzi Amber) Nataniel leży w domu ze zwolnieniem lekarskim. Oczywiście, Lysander o wszystkim zapominał, a Kastiel całkowicie olewał sprawę. Myślałam, że zwariuję, kiedy zgubili rozpiskę z informacjami o programie kiermaszu. Biegałam po całej szkole i chyba wyszorowałam cały korytarz własnymi ubraniami, gdy czołgałam się wokół szafek, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem tam nie wpadła. Ostatecznie ją znalazłam, ale naprawdę nie mam zielonego pojęcia jakim cudem znalazła się ona na drzewie przed szkołą. Gdy tylko przekazałam rozpiskę Kastielowi i wreszcie udało mi się go wybłagać, żeby wziął się porządnie za swoją robotę, podeszła do mnie Violetta i poprosiła o pomoc przy szyciu maskotek, które miała sprzedawać na kiermaszu. Była tak urocza, że nawet mimo wyjątkowo złego humoru, zmiękłam i po prostu nie mogłam jej odmówić. Podczas szycia Violetta poinformowała mnie o tym, że próbowała pocieszyć Alexego i nawet chciała wybrać się z nim na zakupy, ale odmówił. Byłam w szoku. Postanowiłam znaleźć jak najszybciej Alexego, ale Kim powiedziała mi, że widziała go z Arminem jak wracali do domu. Następnego dnia jak i każdego kolejnego nadal nie mogłam się z nim spotkać. A to Amber postanowiła uprzykrzać mi życie, a to Kastiel zmył się ze szkoły, a to Armin zgubił swoje PSP... Nawet Kentin posiał gdzieś swoje soczewki! A ja wszystkim pomagałam... tylko nie Alexemu. Dopiero gdy miałam przerwę podczas kiermaszu, mogłam porozmawiać z Alexym, ale właśnie wtedy porwał mnie Kastiel i w ramach przeprosin za zamieszanie związane z organizacją, spędził ze mną właściwie resztę dnia i odwiedził ze mną wszystkie atrakcje. Nawet kupił mi pluszaka Violetty, a sam kupił sobie maskotkę, którą ja zrobiłam. Jak stwierdził, miała tak krzywy wyraz twarzy, że nie chciał mieć na sumieniu dziecka, które by ją zobaczyło. Mimo wrednego komentarza, naprawdę sprawiło mi to przyjemność. I to na tyle wielką, że zupełnie zapomniałam o tym, że miałam się spotkać z Alexym. O problemie Alexego dowiedziałam się dopiero na koniec dnia. Zostałam razem z nim, Kentinem i Peggy wrobiona przez Amber w sprzątanie po kiermaszu. Podzieliliśmy się na dwie drużyny - Kentin i Peggy sprzątali w szkole, a my z Alexym przed szkołą. -Sucrette... - zaczął wyjątkowo nieśmiało Alexy. - Mogłabyś mnie wysłuchać? -Ależ oczywiście! - rzuciłam szybko i automatycznie się wyprostowałam, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zauważyłam, że się rumienił i unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. -Yyy... Tego, no... Potrzebuję rady w kwestii... Znaczy się, rady sercowej. Ale może to zostać między nami? - był speszony i wyglądał jakby miał zaraz uciec. -Pewnie, nie mam zamiaru nikomu o tym mówić, jeśli nie chcesz - odłożyłam worek na śmieci i usiadłam na trawie oczekując na jego opowieść. Gdy Alexy usiadł koło mnie, zaczął dość pokrętnie tłumaczyć, o co chodzi. Okazało się, że zakochał się w jednym z chłopaków z naszej szkoły. Bardzo bał się odrzucenie, szczególnie, że jego wybranek jest hetero. Chciał wyznać mu swoje uczucia, jednak obawia się, że sprawi mu tym tylko kłopot, wprawi go tym w zakłopotanie albo, o zgrozo!, obrzydzi. -Nie możesz tak myśleć! - podniosłam się tak szybko, że przypadkiem nadepnęłam na grabie, przez co rączką grabi uderzyła mnie w twarz zupełnie jak w kreskówkach. W ostatniej chwili przed upadkiem na swój kościsty zadek, uratował mnie Alexy. Chwilę później oboje wybuchnęliśmy niekontrolowanym śmiechem. W tym momencie ze szkoły wychyliła się Peggy. -No wiecie co?! My tu z Kentinem harujemy jak woły, a wy się tarzacie po trawie! Mam o tym napisać w gazetce? -Spokojnie, Peggy, sorry. Po prostu walnęłam się grabiami... - zaczęłam, jednak Peggy mi przerwała. -Już nic nie mów! Obawiam się, że to jest jedna z tych bardzo niewielu historii, których nie chcę słyszeć! Dobra, ja spadam. Ken się zgodził sam zająć resztą. Ja muszę przygotować gazetkę na jutro! Wyminęła nas i wyszła za bramę szkoły tak szybko jak było to tylko możliwe. Nie zdążyłam jej nawet ostrzec, że Kentin na pewno wkurzyłby się, gdyby usłyszał, że zdrobniła jego imię. -Dzięki, czuję się już lepiej - usłyszałam głos Alexego, który właśnie podnosił się z ziemi. -To... co zamierzasz? -Chyba sobie odpuszczę. -Nie możesz! Przecież nie wiesz co on do ciebie czuje! -Sucrette, on nie jest... taki jak ja. -Ale to nie fair... - powiedziałam zawiedziona jego postawą. Po chwili coś mi się przypomniało. - Zaraz! Nawet nie powiedziałeś mi kto to jest! Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli mi powiesz! -Dziękuję, ale... - w tym momencie uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, po czym odwrócił się do mnie bokiem i przybrał zamyśloną minę . - W sumie, to jesteś z nim naprawdę blisko, więc mogłabyś mi pomóc... Widziałem was dziś razem na kiermaszu. -K-kto to? - serce zaczęło mi bić tak głośno, że nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby Alexy je usłyszał. Przestraszyłam się na myśl, że może to być ON, choć nie byłam pewna dlaczego. -Sama zgadnij... - znów zobaczyłam ten jego figlarny uśmiech, a sama ledwo co wydukałam imię. -K-K-Ka-Kastiel? Alexy znów zaczął się śmiać, a ja poczułam, jak policzki robią mi się czerwone. Chciałam zapaść się pod ziemię! -P-przestań, to nie jest śmieszne! - burknęłam, czując, że dostaję jeszcze większych wypieków. -Ale miałaś taką przerażoną minę! Hahaha! Umieram! Hahaha! Umieram ze śmiechu! Hahaha! -Alexy!!! -Już dobrze, dobrze... - wziął głęboki wdech, próbując się opanować. - O rany, nie podejrzewałem, że się na to złapiesz! Nie martw się, nie chciałbym robić konkurencji swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce. -Zaraz, komu?! - serce znów zaczęło mi pracować na przyspieszonych obrotach. -Pff... hahahaha! - chłopak nie potrafił powstrzymać śmiechu. - Jak ja mam się opanować, Su?! Oczywiście, że mówię o tobie! Można z ciebie czytać jak z otwartej księgi! Gdyby było to możliwe, byłabym jeszcze bardziej czerwona. Szybko zmieniłam temat, czując, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, zapadnę się pod ziemię. -Nadal nie powiedziałeś mi w kim się zakochałeś... Alexy automatycznie nad sobą zapanował i przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. Przygryzł lekko swoją wargę i po chwili ciszy szepnął czyjeś imię. Zrobił to jednak na tyle cicho, że nie usłyszałam. -Zaraz, kto? -No... - powtórzył imię, jednak znów nie usłyszałam. Przybliżyłam się do niego bardziej. -Alexy, naprawdę nie słyszę. -Uch... - przytulił mnie delikatnie i szepnął do ucha. - Kentin... -Ach! Ke...! - niemal krzyknęłam, jednak w odpowiedniej chwili zasłoniłam sobie usta. -Co wy tu robicie? Mieliście sprzątać! -Kentin! - obróciłam się i zobaczyłam skwaszoną minę Kentina. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że sytuacja mogła wyglądać dość dwuznacznie. - To nie tak! Znaczy sprzątamy, ale się walnęłam się grabiami i... Oderwałam się od Alexego i podbiegłam do Kentina, by pokazać mu swoje zaczerwienione czoło. Chłopak odsunął mnie od siebie na "bezpieczną odległość" i przestrzegł, żebyśmy sprzątali, bo nigdy się z tym nie uwiniemy. -Ach, właśnie, Kentin! - uśmiechnęłam się od ucha do ucha. - Alexy chciał z tobą pogadać! Słuchaj ja tam posprzątam za ciebie, a wy sobie porozmawiajcie! Uciekłam szybko do szkoły zanim którykolwiek z nich mógł zaprzeczyć i zaczęłam wielkie sprzątanie. Nie było tego dużo, Peggy z Kenem sprzątnęli naprawdę sporo, a mnie pozostały tylko drobne porządki. Zaczęłam nucić pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie wyznanie Alexego. Gdy skończyłam, po cichu wyszłam ze szkoły, obawiając się, że mogłabym przeszkodzić chłopakom. Przed bramą czekał jednak na mnie Alexy z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Podbiegł do mnie w podskokach, gdy tylko mnie zauważył. -DZIĘĘĘĘĘKUUUUUUJĘĘĘĘĘĘ~! - przytulił mnie tak mocno, że myślałam, że za chwilę się uduszę. -O rany, co się stało? Nie gadaj, że ze sobą chodzicie?! - odparłam ze śmiechem. -Niee, tak jak myślałem, jest hetero. Ale nie był obrzydzony, powiedział tylko, żebym szukał dalej i że będzie mnie wspierał. No i że nic się między nami nie zmieni... i... i... Alexy mówił podekscytowany, gestykulując rękoma na wszystkie strony. Nie mogłam się nacieszyć tym widokiem. Znów wrócił do normalności... Nieświadoma tego, uśmiechałam się delikatnie z zaróżowionymi policzkami. Słuchałam opowieści o wyznaniu z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. W pewnym momencie Alexy urwał tylko po to, by ponownie mnie przytulić. -Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! Kocham cię, Su! -Haha, ucieszyłabym się bardziej z tych słów, gdybyś wolał dziewczyny! -Dla ciebie wszystko! - oderwał się ode mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy. Miał poważny wzrok, jednak na twarzy gościł mu łobuzerski uśmiech. - Pamiętaj, że sama to powiedziałaś, więc potem nie narzekaj! -O co...? - zanim zdążyłam dokończyć, wziął mnie za rękę i pociągnął za bramę w stronę centrum miasta. -Cicho, nie psuj chwili! Zabieram cię na zakupy w ramach podziękowań! Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodziło, jednak jego śmiech niezwykle mnie cieszył. Poczułam przyjemne ciepło na sercu i ścisnęłam bardziej jego dłoń. Cokolwiek miał na myśli... mam nadzieję, że będzie szczęśliwy. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Wyznanie Alexego" by Maka42? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Alexy Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania